enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Amazon
200px|right|Logo di Amazon Amazon.com, Inc. è una compagnia di commercio elettronico statunitense con sede a Seattle, nello stato di Washington. È stata tra le prime grandi compagnie a vendere merci su Internet ed una delle aziende simbolo della bolla speculativa riguardante Internet alla fine degli anni Novanta. Dopo che la bolla scoppiò Amazon affrontò un certo scetticismo nei confronti del suo modello di business ma il 2003 fu l'anno in cui raggiunse per la prima volta un guadagno su base annua. Amazon possiede anche Alexa Internet, A9.com, e Internet Movie Database (IMDb). Fondata con il nome di Cadabra.com da Jeff Bezos nel 1994 e lanciata nel 1995, Amazon.com iniziò come libreria online, sebbene presto allargò la gamma dei prodotti venduti a DVD, CD musicali, software, videogiochi, prodotti elettronici, abbigliamento, mobilio, cibo, giocattoli e altro ancora. Amazon ha creato poi altri siti in Canada, Regno Unito, Germania, Austria, Francia, Italia, Spagna, Cina e Giappone e spedisce i suoi prodotti in tutto il mondo. Amazon offre un servizio web di accesso al suo catalogo così come l'integrazione con rivenditori come Target e Marks & Spencer. A9.com offre il servizio di motore di ricerca direttamente sul sito Amazon.com. Il modello di business L'azienda iniziò come libreria online, offrendo una scelta di titoli molto maggiore di qualsiasi grande negozio di libri o di ditta di vendita per corrispondenza. Bezos ribattezzò poi la sua azienda con il nome "Amazon" dal nome del Rio delle Amazzoni. L'azienda fu registrata nel 1994 nello stato USA di Washington, iniziò le attività nel luglio 1995 e nell'anno successivo cambiò stato, registrandosi questa volta in Delaware. Amazon.com entrò nel mercato azionario il 15 maggio 1997, sul NASDAQ con il simbolo AMZN con un prezzo iniziale di $18,00 per azione (equivalente a $1,50 dopo tre stock split alla fine degli anni Novanta). Il piano aziendale di Amazon era inusuale: la ditta non pensava di fare profitto per i primi 4-5 anni e col senno di poi, la strategia era stata ben scelta. Amazon crebbe alla fine degli anni Novanta più lentamente di molte altre "Internet company". La lenta crescita fece lamentare molti azionisti, ma quando la bolla delle "Dot-com" scoppiò e molte aziende che operavano su Internet fallirono, Amazon resistette e raggiunse il primo periodo di profitto nel quarto trimestre del 2002: un magro risultato di 5 milioni di dollari, solo un centesimo di dollaro per azione, con rendite di più di un miliardo di dollari ma fu un importante evento simbolico. Da allora è sempre rimasta in attivo: profitti netti furono 35 milioni di dollari nel 2003, 588 milioni nel 2004 e 359 milioni nel 2005. I ricavi continuano a crescere grazie alla diversificazione dell'offerta e la presenza su un mercato internazionale: 3,9 miliardi di dollari nel 2002, 5,3 nel 2003, 6,9 nel 2004 e 8,5 nel 2005. Il 21 novembre 2005, Amazon è entrata nell'indice S&P 500, sostituendo la vecchia AT&T dopo la fusione di questa con SBC Communications. Time Magazine proclamò Bezos Uomo dell'anno nel 1999, a riconoscimento del successo di Amazon nel rendere popolare il commercio elettronico. Partnership e sedi I siti web di Borders.com, Borders.co.uk, Waldenbooks.com, Virginmega.com, CDNOW.com, e HMV.com automaticamente redirezionano i visitatori sul sito di Amazon. Fino al 30 giugno 2006, anche digitare ToysRUs.com in un browser avrebbe condotto ad Amazon.com's Toys & Games ma questa alleanza fu conclusa per una vertenza legale. Amazon.com opera come sito rivenditore dei prodotti di Target, la NBA, Endless.com, Sears Canada e Bombay Company e supporta il servizio Shop@AOL di AOL. Sede principale La sede principale della ditta si trova a Beacon Hill, nei pressi di Seattle, nello stato di Washington. Ha altri uffici nella zona metropolitana di Seattle, tra cui nell'International District, a Rainier Valley e al Columbia Center, nel centro di Seattle. In Europa, Amazon ha sedi a Lussemburgo, Monaco di Baviera, Parigi, Dublino, Slough in Inghilterra, mentre in estremo oriente a Tokyo e Pechino. Amazon possiede anche una versione canadese del sito in inglese e francese, ma non ha stabilimenti o altre strutture in Canada a causa delle restrizioni a cui sono soggette le aziende venditrici di libri possedute da gruppi esteri. Anche i server si trovano negli Stati Uniti e Amazon ha un accordo con le Poste Canadesi per le spedizioni e per l'uso delle strutture della Crown corporation a Mississauga (Ontario). Nel 2002, l'associazione dei librai canadesi e la Indigo Books and Music denunciò l'accordo tra Amazon e le Poste Canadesi perché poteva costituire un tentativo di aggiramento delle leggi canadesi, ma nel 2004 la causa fu abbandonata. Centri di sviluppo del software Amazon ha diversi centri di sviluppo del software, grandi e piccoli in tutto il mondo, tra cui Slough e Edimburgo nel Regno Unito, Dublino in Irlanda, Bangalore, Chennai e Hyderabad in India, Kennewick negli USA, Città del Capo, Iaşi in Romania, Pechino e Shibuya, a Tokyo. Centri di smistamento e magazzini * Nord America: ** Arizona, USA: Phoenix ** Delaware, USA: New Castle ** Kansas, USA: Coffeyville ** Kentucky, USA: Campbellsville, Hebron (vicino al Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport), e Lexington ** Massachusetts, USA: Springfield ** Nevada, USA: Fernley e Red Rock (vicino al Reno Stead Airport) ** Washington, USA: Federal Way ** Pennsylvania, USA: Chambersburg e Lewisberry ** Texas, USA: Dallas ** Ontario, Canada: Mississauga * Europa: ** Bedfordshire, Regno Unito: Marston Gate ** Inverclyde, Regno Unito: Gourock ** Fife, Regno Unito: Glenrothes ** Swansea, Regno Unito: Jersey Marina ** Loiret, Francia: Orléans-Boigny (2000), ** Loiret, Francia: Orléans-Saran (2007), ** Assia, Germania: Bad Hersfeld ** Sassonia, Germania: Lipsia ** Emilia-Romagna, Italia: Castel San Giovanni * Asia: ** Chiba, Giappone ** Canton, Cina ** Shanghai, Cina ** Pechino, Cina Nuove linee di prodotti e caratteristiche del sito Amazon si espanse velocemente offrendo nuove sezioni per nuove linee di prodotti: CD musicali, videocassette, DVD, software, elettronica, oggetti da cucina, ferramenta, articoli da giardinaggio, giocattoli, prodotti per neonati, abbigliamento, articoli sportivi, gastronomia, gioielli, orologi, articoli per l'igiene personale, cosmetici, strumenti musicali, forniture per uso industriale e scientifico. Una caratteristica particolare del sito di Amazon è quella di rendere possibile ai clienti di recensire i prodotti sulla pagina, valutandoli su una scala da uno a cinque. Secondo le informazioni nei forum di discussione di Amazon.com, il 40% delle vendite viene dagli affiliati, che loro chiamano "Associate". Un Associate è essenzialmente un venditore indipendente che riceve una commissione per indirizzare i clienti al sito di Amazon.com, attraverso dei link sui loro siti. Se attraverso uno di questi il cliente arriva poi a un acquisto, il "referente" riceve una commissione. Alla fine del 2003, Amazon aveva quasi un milione di Associates. Questi possono accedere al catalogo di Amazon direttamente dai loro siti usando il servizio XML "Amazon Web Services" (AWS). Amazon è stata la prima ad usare questo sistema di referenti. L'idea è stata poi copiata da molti altri siti di commercio elettronico. Amazon comprò Internet Movie Database (IMDb) nell'aprile 1998, una mossa che allarmò molti vecchi utenti del database, che era stato fino ad allora un sito di pubblico dominio e nonprofit. In ogni caso IMDb ha continuato ad aumentare il numero di visitatori. Amazon comprò PlanetAll (ditta di Cambridge, Massachusetts) nell'agosto 1998 pagando con 800.000 azioni di Amazon stock. PlanetAll gestiva un sito di rubrica/agenda/scadenzario web-based. Con la stessa acquisizione, Amazon ebbe anche Junglee.com, una startup specializzata in data-mining con XML per 1,6 milioni di azioni di Amazon. I due affari insieme furono valutati in circa 280 milioni di dollari del tempo. La maggior parte dei dipendenti delle due ditte fu assorbita da Amazon all'inizio del 1999. Essi continuarono a sviluppare servizi per la community di Amazon, come Amazon.com Auctions, Amazon.com Marketplace, Friends & Favorites e Purchase Circles. Amazon.com lanciò Amazon.com Auctions, il suo servizio di aste on line nel marzo 1999 senza riuscire però a superare eBay. Amazon Auctions fu seguita dal lancio di un altro servizio di commercio elettronico chiamato zShops nel settembre 1999 e una collaborazione con Sotheby's chiamata sothebys.amazon.com in novembre in seguito fallita. Sebbene zShops non riuscì a resistere per quanto ci si aspettava, preparò il grande successo di Amazon Marketplace, lanciato nel 2001 che permetteva ai clienti di vendere libri, CD, DVD e altri prodotti sia nuovi che usati. Amazon Marketplace rivaleggia oggi con half.com di eBay. Nel giugno 1999, Amazon comprò Alexa Internet, Accept.com ed Exchange.com con una serie di acquisti valutata in 645 milioni di dollari. Nel 2002, Amazon divenne il rivenditore esclusivo del Segway Human Transporter, di cui Bezos fu fin dagli inizi grande sostenitore. Nel settembre 2002, Amazon lanciò la Amazon Visa Card presto seguita dal servizio di autenticazione ed acquisto facilitato per i clienti Amazon. Lo stesso sistema fu poi imitato anche da Buy.com, Overstock.com, united.com, e aol.com. Il 21 giugno 2003, Amazon coordinò quella che fu a quel tempo una delle maggiori vendite nella storia del commercio elettronico: 1,3 milioni di copie del romanzo Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice. Search Inside the Book è una caratteristica che rende possibile ai clienti cercare parole chiave all'interno di un libro del catalogo. All'inizio, nell'ottobre 2003, operava su 120.000 titoli (33 milioni di pagine di testo) ed ora su 250.000 libri. Amazon si è accordata con circa 130 case editrici per permettere agli utenti di fare queste ricerche. Per evitare violazioni di copyright, Amazon.com non mostra una copia in formato testo delle pagine ma un'immagine che non può essere stampata e inoltre limita il numero di pagine che possono essere viste dall'utente. Amazon sta pensando di rendere questa caratteristica disponibile non solo sul sito americano. A pagamento, è anche disponibile un servizio che permette di leggere alcuni libri on line attraverso il programma Amazon Upgrade. Nel 2004, Amazon acquisì Joyo.com, un sito cinese di e-commerce. Nello stesso anno ha anche lanciato A9.com, gruppo specializzato in algoritmi di ricerca (come quello usato per il servizio Search Inside the Book) e altre tecnologie innovative per Internet, come "Find It on the Block" che permette non solo di conoscere il recapito di un'attività commerciale ma anche la sua foto e le informazioni su altri negozi ed attività nella stessa strada. Sempre nel 2004 Amazon produsse (con Ridley Scott Associates) e pubblicò on line 5 cortometraggi, sponsorizzati con un'alleanza strategica con Chase. Sono intitolati: Portrait, Agent Orange, Do Geese See God, Tooth Fairy e Careful What You Wish For. Nel 2005, Amazon acquisì BookSurge, un'azienda di print on demand. Nel marzo 2005, Amazon annunciò il suo primo concorso di cortometraggi: Amazon Short Film Competition. In collaborazione con American Express, Tribeca Film Festival e Macromedia, più di 1000 corti entrarono in gara. Amazon costruì una pagina speciale per la visualizzazione on line dei filmati, visitata da milioni di clienti, che potevano anche votare il vincitore. Rachel's Challenge si classificò al primo posto. Dato il grande successo, fu annunciato un'altra edizione del concorso. Nel luglio 2005, Amazon ha celebrato il suo decimo anno di attività trasmettendo on line un concerto presentato da Bill Maher, a cui hanno preso parte alcuni degli artisti più venduti sul sito, come Bob Dylan e Norah Jones. Nel novembre 2005, Amazon aggiunse una funzionalità wiki al database dei prodotti, permettendo ad ogni cliente che abbia fatto almeno un acquisto di modificare la pagina di un prodotto. Amazon Prime è un servizio che per 9.99 € all'anno permette di avere la spedizione in due-tre giorni gratuita e la notturna per 3.98€ su tutti i prodotti che lo permettono. Annunciata alla fine del 2005, Amazon Connect è un'altra funzionalità che permette agli autori dei libri in vendita di inserire commenti nelle pagine relative alle loro pubblicazioni e sulla home page di quelli che hanno comprato i loro libri. Nel gennaio 2006, Amazon stabilisce una collaborazione con SideStep, ditta di ricerche di offerte di viaggio on line, al fine di potenziare questo servizio nella propria sezione dedicata al turismo. Nel marzo 2006, Amazon lancia un servizio di online storage, Amazon S3. Un numero illimitato di file, di dimensioni comprese tra 1 byte e 5 giga, possono essere memorizzate in S3 e distribuite via HTTP o BitTorrent. Il servizio costa 15 cent per gigabyte memorizzato al mese e 20 cent per gigabyte trasferito al mese. Nel luglio 2006, viene lanciato il sito Amazon Grocery, per vendere cibo non velocemente deperibile e articoli casalinghi. Per essere competitivo con i negozi tradizionali, viene offerta la spedizione gratuita per gli acquisti sopra i 25 dollari. Nel mese di agosto 2006, Amazon introduce EC2 ("Elastic Compute Cloud"), una site farm virtuale dove gli utenti possono usare l'infrastruttura di Amazon, ad alta stabilità, per "far girare" le proprie applicazioni, come ad esempio simulazioni e web hosting. Attualmente il servizio è in fase di beta testing. Nel settembre 2006, Amazon lancia Amazon Unbox, un servizio di download di video che offre migliaia di filmati con spettacoli televisivi, telefilm, film e da più di 30 emittenti. Unbox non è compatibile con i computer Mac. I video scaricati possono essere trasferiti su DVD, che possono poi essere usati solo sul computer che ha scaricato il filmato e non su qualunque DVD player. Dopo circa due mesi di attività, Unbox è stato classificata seconda tra le Scariest Tech di Fortune del 2006. Nel gennaio 2007 Amazon crea Amapedia, un database wiki sui prodotti più amati dai clienti. Amazon Honor System Nel 2001, Amazon fu uno dei primi siti di commercio elettronico ad accettare donazioni alla Croce Rossa a favore delle vittime degli attentati dell'11 settembre 2001. Per alcuni giorni la compagnia dedicò alla causa la sua intera home page. Inoltre nel 2004, Amazon lanciò la funzionalità "Presidential Candidates" con cui i clienti potevano donare da 5 a 200 dollari alla campagna elettorale del loro candidato preferito per le presidenziali del 2004; fu usata la struttura dell'Amazon Honor System, che era nato nel 2001 perché i clienti potessero segnalare il proprio sito web preferito e comprare software on line; Amazon guadagnava il 2,9% del pagamento più di 30 centesimi. Il sistema non è mai stato disattivato ma è poco usato. Per lo tsunami del 26 dicembre 2004, Amazon ha creato una raccolta fondi a favore della Croce Rossa americana usando l'Honor System. Al 31 gennaio 2005, più di 162.000 persone avevano effettuato donazioni per una somma complessiva di 13,1 milioni di dollari. Nella stessa settimana, Amazon creò un sistema simile per le Croci Rosse britannica, canadese, francese, tedesca e giapponese sui siti nazionali di Amazon. Amazon ha riattivato questo sistema di donazioni alla Croce Rossa per l'emergenza dell'uragano Katrina nell'agosto 2005. All'otto settembre più di 98.000 pagamenti erano stati effettuati per un totale di 10,7 milioni di dollari. Amazon Web Services Amazon Web Services è una piattaforma di cloud computing e servizi web offerti commercialmente su web a partire dal 2002. Il guasto del 20 aprile 2011 Il 20 aprile 2011 la piattaforma ha subìto un grave guastoQuestions linger about Amazon outage che ha reso inaccessibili i siti web che su di essa si basavano, tra i quali Reddit e QuoraAmazon cloud outage derails Reddit, Quora. Controversie legali Nel 1999 la Amazon Bookstore Cooperative di Minneapolis citò in causa Amazon.com per l'uso del marchio: la cooperativa usava il nome "Amazon" dal 1970. Le due parti raggiunsero un accordo per poter condividere il nome. La compagnia ha anche subito un boicottaggio per l'utilizzo di alcuni brevetti relativi a procedure di pagamento elettronico. Scandali Amazon si è trovata più di una volta al centro di polemiche sia per la vendita di libri a favore della pedofilia , che di libri negazionisti riguardo alla Shoah . Amazon è stata altresì fortemente criticata per la decisione improvvisata di chiudere il sito wikileaks.org, dopo che questo ha denunciato importanti violazioni del diritto internazionale operate da varie entità governative. Servizio clienti Amazon.com cerca di accorciare al massimo i tempi di attesa per le chiamate al servizio clienti (attivo 24 ore su 24 tutti i giorni) ed offre anche il servizio "Click to call", che permette ad Amazon.com di richiamare il cliente. Amazon.com offre anche ai clienti un servizio di e-mail per l'assistenza. Alcuni lamentano il fatto che il servizio clienti di Amazon britannica sia più scadente perché non ha una vera autorità sulla gestione dei problemi, essendo dipendente dal sito americano. La linea di condotta sul diritto alla riservatezza (privacy policy) di Amazon può essere trovata qui: http://www.amazon.com/gp/help/customer/display.html?&nodeId=551434 Condizione dei dipendenti Vi sono state proteste da parte dei dipendenti di Amazon sulle condizioni di lavoro, a cui la dirigenza della compagnia ha reagito. Vedi http://news.com.com/2100-1017-808013.html e http://www.corpwatch.org/article.php?id=311. Curiosità * Il primo libro venduto da Amazon fu Fluid Concepts & Creative Analogies: Computer Models of the Fundamental Mechanisms of Thought di Douglas Hofstadter. Era il 15 luglio 1995.Amazon.com company timeline * Nelle sottosezioni del sito di Amazon.com ci sono URL che sono riferimenti al Rio delle Amazzoni e al Brasile: ** obidos (il vecchio motore per il rendering di pagina) viene da Óbidos, il punto d'incontro di alcuni affluenti del Rio delle Amazzoni; ** várzea è la parola portoghese usata per definire una foresta allagata dopo un grande temporale; ** gp sta per Gurupa (il sistema di rendering di pagina che ha sostituito Obidos alla fine del 2006), una regione brasiliana vicino all'estuario del Rio delle Amazzoni. * Bezos cambiò il nome della società da "cadabra.com" a "amazon.com" perché il primo assomigliava troppo alla parola "cadaver". E in più un nome che iniziasse per "A" era meglio perché sarebbe comparso ai primi posti di ogni lista in ordine alfabetico. * Il vicepresidente di Amazon è un italiano: Diego Piacentini. * Alla fine del 2012 si parla di una possibile apertura di uno store "fisico" a SeattleAmazon pensa ad un store vero e proprio, in controtendenza al modello di Business applicato fino ad ora. Amazon in Italia Il 18 novembre del 2010 è iniziata l'attività di Amazon in Italia. Il 1º febbraio 2011 Jeff Bezos, amministratore e fondatore di Amazon, ha annunciato che dall'apertura del sito in Italia vi sono stati 4 milioni di utenti unici e un volume di prodotti offerti di un milione. Nel 2011 Amazon ha aperto a Castel San Giovanni il suo primo centro di distribuzione in Italia . La compagnia sta ampliando l'offerta di libri disponibili in lingua italiana e dal 2 dicembre 2011 ha lanciato ufficialmente il Kindle sul mercato italiano insieme al suo Kindle Store.Kindle store parla italiano, 16 mila i titoli - Tecnologia e Internet - ANSA.it Note Bibliografia * Robert Spector. amazon.com--Get Big Fast: Inside the Revolutionary Business Model That Changed the World. Harper Collins Publishers, 2001. ISBN 0-06-662041-4 * Mike Daisey. 21 Dog Years. Free Press, 2002. ISBN 0-7432-2580-5 * Mara Friedman. Amazon.com for Dummies. John Wiley & Sons, 2004. ISBN 0-7645-5840-4 * James Marcus Amazonia. Five Years at the Epicenter of the Dot. Com Juggernaut. W.W. Norton, 2004. ISBN 1-56584-870-5 Voci correlate * Amazon Kindle * Amazon Standard Identification Number (ASIN) * Amazon Elastic Compute Cloud * Amazon Relational Database Service Collegamenti esterni * Amazon.it, sito ufficiale italiano. * Amazon.com, sito ufficiale internazionale. * Conversazione con Werner Vogels, CTO di Amazon, ACM Queue vol.4, n°4, maggio 2006. Categoria:Commercio elettronico